familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boyle County, Kentucky
Boyle County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 28,432. Its county seat is Danville. The county was formed in 1842 and named for John Boyle (1774–1835), a U.S. Representative, chief justice of the Kentucky Court of Appeals and later federal judge for the District of Kentucky. Boyle County is part of the Danville, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area. History In 1820, a portion of Casey County, now south of KY Route 300, was annexed to Mercer County. This became part of Boyle County when Boyle County was formed on February 15, 1842 from sections of Lincoln County and Mercer County. It is named for John Boyle, Congressman, Chief Justice of the Kentucky Court of Appeals, and U.S. District Judge. A courthouse fire in 1860 resulted in the loss of some county records. During the American Civil War, the Battle of Perryville took place here on October 8, 1862, fought between the Confederate Army of Mississippi and the Union Army of the Ohio. 7407 men fell in the battle. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.4%) is water. Adjacent counties * Mercer County (north) * Garrard County (east) * Lincoln County (southeast) * Casey County (south) * Marion County (southwest) * Washington County (northwest) Major highways * U.S. Route 68 * U.S. Route 127 * U.S. Route 150 * Kentucky Route 33 * Kentucky Route 34 * Kentucky Route 37 * Kentucky Route 52 * Kentucky Route 300 Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 27,697 people, 10,574 households, and 7,348 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 11,418 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 87.77% White, 9.68% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.65% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.44% of the population. There were 10,574 households, of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.70% were married couples living together, 12.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.87. By age, 22.70% of the population was under 18, 11.00% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% were 65 or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was US $35,241, and the median income for a family was $42,699. Males had a median income of $33,411 versus $23,635 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,288. About 9.10% of families and 11.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.80% of those under age 18 and 12.10% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government Education Public schools Boyle County Schools is the school district that serves all of Boyle County except Danville with three elementary schools, one middle school, and one high school. Danville Schools is the school district that serves the city of Danville with three elementary schools, one middle school, and one high school. Kentucky School for the Deaf provides education to Kentucky's deaf and hard-of-hearing children from elementary through high school Private schools Two private schools operate in Boyle County: Danville Christian Academy and Danville Montessori School. Colleges and universities Centre College, a nationally recognized liberal arts college, is located in Danville. Four other colleges and universities have campuses in Boyle County: *Bluegrass Community and Technical College, *Eastern Kentucky University, *Midway University, and *National College. Communities * Aliceton * Alum Springs (area between Parksville and Junction City) * Atoka * Brumfield * Danville (county seat) * Forkland * Junction City * Little Needmore * Mitchellsburg * Needmore * Parksville * Perryville * Shelby City (annexed by Junction City) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Boyle County, Kentucky References External links *Boyle County, KY *City of Danville, KY *Danville/Boyle County Economic Development Partnership *Danville-Boyle County Convention and Visitors Bureau *Danville, Boyle County Chamber of Commerce Category:1842 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1842 Category:Boyle County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Danville, Kentucky micropolitan area